


Gallows Coup

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrask considers an alternate means to his desired end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallows Coup

The cryptic message had been waiting underneath Thrask's door first thing in the morning; perhaps he should have known better than to rise to its bait, but after wasting a day mad with curiosity, he made his response, slipping out under cover of darkness, making his way to a private room at The Hanged Man. In the center of the room was a table, set with a single candle and two mugs of ale. He sat down and settled in to wait.

Some minutes passed, and then he nearly jumped when a voice came from the shadows. "You are alone?"

Thrask nodded. "Came alone, told no one, just as you requested. But if I am not back by morning, the note I left in my chambers will be sufficient to turn the entire Gallows into an invading army."

"Fair enough." The heavily-cloaked figure stepped forward and, pushing back her hood, revealed herself to be Marian Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. "May I join you?"

He gestured toward the empty chair. "Presumably that's why I'm here."

Hawke sat, curled her hands around her glass, and took a drink; after a moment's hesitation, Thrask followed suit. "Look. I know you're concerned about how things are going. Meredith and Orsino at each other's throats, certain elements among the Templars allowed to run amuck, unsavory mages taking advantage of the situation, too many innocents getting caught in the crossfire."

"I won't deny it." Thrask sighed. "But what can be done? I've communicated my concerns to Elthina and the Divine, but..."

Hawke tossed back her head with a snort. "We already know they won't act. Not until it's too late. No, there's only one way to keep Kirkwall from descending into bloody chaos, and you know what it is. Remove Meredith and the worst of her followers, and everything else will fall into place."

Thrask set his mug down with a frown. "You're talking about murder."

"I'm talking about a change in management," Hawke countered. She leveled a wide-eyed stare at him, the flickering candlelight casting her brows in dark shadow. "One that will save hundreds of innocent lives down the line. Just get me into the Gallows, and I'll take care of the rest."

For a moment, Thrask sat and thought. He thought of the horrors he'd witnessed, the times he'd tried to make Meredith see reason, the alliances he'd slowly been building. He might still be able to accomplish the same end... but this would be easier. Faster. And, with the Champion's help, more likely to succeed. Finally, he looked back at her and nodded.

"Very well," he said. "I will help you."

"Excellent." Hawke leaned forward with a conspiratorial smile. "So, this is the plan..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mini-fill for the Dragon Age Kink Meme, on a thread about things we wish we could have done in canon. If I could have done any one thing for Kirkwall, it would have been to depose Meredith (by more savory means if possible) and install Thrask as Knight-Commander, so writing this snippet was impossible to resist. And if anyone wants to turn this into a full-blown AU, you have more than my blessing! I'd love to see it.


End file.
